Horse
Horses are four-legged animals regularly used as mounts and means of transportation by Humans. Biology Standard horses can be large enough to support a carriage of up to two humans. Horses' coats can be a range of different colours such as bay, chestnut, grey, black and white, which are the most common seen in Merlin Some colours not seen in the program include dun, skewbald, piebald, roan, appaloosa and palomino. History of Horses and Usage Humans use Horses for many purposes such as transport and combat; a croup of soldiers fighting on horseback is typically called a Cavalry. Throughout every series of Merlin, Horses are used frequently and can be seen in every episode. They are a key part of the program. )]] '' jousting against Arthur. (The Once and Future Queen)]] Once, when Merlin mucked out the stables he fell asleep because Cedric threw a smoke bomb into the stable. Cedric then came and released all the horses, leaving them to run around Camelot and Arthur Pendragon was furious at Merlin ''The Curse of Cornelius Sigan. King Cenred rode a black horse (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). )]] Another member of the horse family is the donkey. Arthur grew donkey ears when the Goblin possessed Gaius and attacked Arthur when he discovered who he really was (Goblin's Gold). 'Donkey' was also used as an insult by Old Merlin in The Queen of Hearts, directed at Arthur. A full donkey has not yet appeared in Merlin. There is a jousting tournament in which Arthur jousts as another knight in order to gain his 'moment of glory' in the final. Arthur is nearly killed by the assassin Myror who kills and replaces Arthur's opponent in the final (The Once and Future Queen''). Another animal that is classed as a horse is the Unicorn. The Unicorn is a mythical, magical creature with the appearance of a horse which has a large horn on its forehead. Arthur and his knights can frequently be seen riding out on horseback. Appearances Series 1 *The Dragon's Call (introduction) Mary Collins in disguise as Lady Helen arrived in Camelot along with some accompanying guards, on horses. *The Poisoned Chalice The King of Mercia and a bunch of his knights and men arrived in Camelot on horses to seal a peace treaty. *Lancelot (episode) Lancelot rode a horse as the Griffin was slain. The horse was used in combat. This is seen on the title clip of Merlin. *The Gates of Avalon Sophia and Arthur rode on separate horses when out for time together. *Excalibur (episode) The Black Knight broke into Camelot through a horse. It only appeared to use it once- it spent the rest of the time standing still and challenging opponents. *The Moment of Truth A horse was used by Hunith, Gwen, Morgana, Merlin and Arthur to ride from Camelot to Ealdor. Horses were used by Kanen and his men when attacking Ealdor. Kanen's horses appeared to be wearing masks. *The Labyrinth of Gedref A Unicorn, a mystical descendant of a horse, was killed by Arthur. The unicorn was white and pure of heart. *To Kill the King Uther and Morgana take a horse to Gorlois' grave. *Le Morte d'Arthur Merlin and Gaius take a horse to the Isle of the Blessed. Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 *The Darkest Hour: Part 1 and 2 The knights rode horses on their journey to heal the veil between the worlds. Agravaine rode his usual black horse to Morgana's hut. *The Wicked Day The circus group rode horses into Camelot. *Aithusa The Knights of the Round Table rode horses when chasing Julius Borden who was after the dragon's egg. *His Father's Son Following Caerleon's death, Arthur, Merlin and the knights return to Camelot on horses. *A Servant of Two Masters Merlin rides a horse to Morgana's hut. When he transforms into Old Merlin (disguise), and tries to get back onto the horse, the knights confront him. He easily overpowers them and uses them as stairs to get up onto the horse. *The Secret Sharer Alator of the Catha rides to Camelot on a horse and kidnaps Gaius. Merlin and Gwaine then chase them up on horses. Agravaine and Morgana follow on horses themselves. Gwaine and Agravaine head back to Camelot on horses, and Merlin shortly after. (Following Alator's betrayal of Morgana) *Lamia Horses are rode by everyone, including Gaius, to the village attack by the Lamia, the castle where the Lamia lured the knights into, and back to Camelot. *Lancelot Du Lac The knights ride horses during the jousting tournament as a celebration for Gwen's coronation. *A Herald of the New Age Though not obvious, horses are seen from the very start in the background. The knights were riding them on a trip through the forest, where they encountered the druid shrine. *The Hunter's Heart Morgana chases Guinevere through the forest on a horse. Helios and Morgana also search the forest on horses. Morgana is on her usual white horse. *The Sword in the Stone Horses are seen in both parts, rode especially by the main antagonists, Morgana and Agravaine, as they hunt for Arthur. There is a shot specifically aimed at the hooves of the horses running. Series 5 10 horse.png Morgana_on_horse.png *Horses will continue to be used throughout Series 5, by the allies and the enemies of Camelot. Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Recurring Creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures